Talk:Red zone
I thought the scrin infested and came to earth to harvest tiberium, not to colonize it. Photo missing Where is a Red Zone photo? :Sorry mate, our hired photographer forgot to bring his Zone Trooper armour when he was collecting stock pictures for the wiki. Makron1n 19:19, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Attention. Once places like Italy became a Red Zone stays as one. It is hard to turn them back into a Yellow Zone and will stay as one. (Assaulthead 09:25, 29 September 2007 (UTC)) Eventually all red zones will become blue again, but that will take centurys, also the R-7 is intierly in the USA so i edited the R-7 description accordingly, also what will happen when tiberium is gone? there are no fossle fuels left to my knowledge so the worlds economys are now tiberium based.(M164U1988 :That's the irony of the situation. GDI can't live with it and can't live without. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 22:43, 25 October 2007 (UTC) yes, as we all know europe and usa were superpowers maybe thats why they have red zones if and when the economys are rebuilt they will have perminant mining operations in those zones to fund the reconstruction of the world , only a thought.(M164U1988 6:27 25 October 2007 Actualy GDI only use Tiberium to power the many ion cannons in orbit do to the fact that Tiberium produces much more ionized partical efficently enough compared to conventional means. Also the Sonic Emiter tech is powered by Tiberium simply because it needs to calabrate its sonic charge to that of Tiberium while using the energy given off by it to fire its sonic discharge. Last but not least is the new EW1s that were given to Ricardo Viga and the 22 infintry division. Other then that GDI uses Hydrogen power as fuel to power everything from cars, tanks, walkers, trains, and even the cities. (Scourge15 13:21, 16 July 2008 (UTC)). scrin the scrin would need to set up temporary colonies until all sources of tiberium are depleted Number of Red Zones? Pff, as a non-English speaker, I had a hard time to fix some grammatical faults in here. I still get the feeling some sentences don't run smoothly. But my main 'concern' was that the number of Red Zones may be faulty. Why? Because I thought that the Scrin were trying to build all those Thresholds (17? 19? I don't know anymore..) in all the Red Zones, because they were 'mature' enough to be harvested. So, what I'm thinking is, that A: The number of Red Zones described in this article is incorrect, or B: They were building more than one Threshold in each Red Zone (which doesn't seem likely to me, but that's only POV). Enlighten me. AthCom 10:22, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Frankly I have no idea, but may I say that for a non-English speaker your English is exceptional and you're doing a good job when it comes to cleaning up articles. I imagine that the Scrin could build more than one tower per Red Zone - I don't believe it was ever specified in-game that they were only building one for each area. Makron1n 11:03, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, I abandon my first statements. I remember that there was a Threshold in Rome and one near Sicily; both of them in the Italian Red Zone. So, problem solved. AthCom 11:07, 10 July 2008 (UTC) CAN SOMEONE ADD A MAP IMAGE OF HOW MANY RED ZONES? I SAW A MAP IMAGE AT THE BLUE ZONE PAGE AND CAN SOMEONE ADD ONE HERE?(Saffy Nurbs 21:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC)) Added Red Zone map, Yellow Zone one may take a while longer though. P bro 05:29, 8 January 2009 (UTC)